1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for a matrix converter.
2. Discussion of the Background
A control apparatus for a matrix converter is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-139076. The control apparatus for a matrix converter includes a snubber circuit having a rectifier and a capacitor. Surge voltages generated on the input and output sides of the matrix converter accompanying switching of the matrix converter are absorbed by the capacitor via the rectifying circuit, and the peak value of the surge voltage is suppressed.
There is also a control apparatus for a matrix converter disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-129614. In the control apparatus for a matrix converter, a rectifier in which a snubber circuit is also connected on a power source side has a semiconductor switch. When a voltage of the capacitor detected by a voltage detecting circuit is equal to or less than a predetermined value, the semiconductor switches are turned off, and the rectifier is operated as a diode rectifier. When the DC voltage exceeds the predetermined value, the semiconductor switches are switched to regenerate the energy stored in the capacitor on the power source side.